


He Makes Me Feel Fireworks

by AllHailQueenPidge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fireworks, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), a little angsty, set in season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailQueenPidge/pseuds/AllHailQueenPidge
Summary: "I'm glad you're here man. You missed the parade. Everyone was cheering for us. I must've signed a hundred autographs," Lance bragged but there was no real arrogance in it, not anymore."Oh believe me I know all about your fans. In between missions we watch 'The Voltron Show' back at the base. I've never laughed so hard in my life," Keith declared with a smirk. "I didn't know you were so flexible."Lance's face instantaneously turned bright red and he started to stammer while Keith begin to laugh, his head thrown back.OrLance is missing Keith while he's off working with the Blades and Lance is stuck performing in the Voltron shows.





	He Makes Me Feel Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr for Julance but I decided to clean it up and post it here. This wasn't supposed to be as angsty as it is but it's not too heavy so don't worry. I hope you enjoy the story!

As Lance sat on a hill on the outskirts of the city of Vagron he couldn't help but reflect on his journey as a paladin as he surveyed the city. He could see every building, every street and every home from his spot. They had liberated the planet of Naerus the previous day and the inhabitants threw them a huge parade that travelled through the entire city to demonstrate their gratitude. It was everything Lance had ever dreamed of. 

He was stood on a giant float, his helmet under one arm while the other waved at the crowd; a huge grin plastered on his face. Flowers and other tokens of appreciation were thrown at the paladins as they drove by.

Yet there was something missing - or rather someone. Ever since Shiro came back and they started the Voltron shows Keith rarely spends time with the team anymore. He's too busy working with the Blades. Lance hates to admit it but he misses him. He misses having someone to play Killbot Phantasm with, to watch those weird Altean sit-coms with and he even misses just talking to Keith. He keeps turning to whisper a funny remark to him during a meeting to see an empty seat and his heart feels heavier. When he passes the training room he keeps expecting to see Keith in there fighting one of the training bots but instead the room is empty and his heart gets heavier.

Lance has been quite lonely lately. Pidge and Hunk are busy with their projects - that Lance barely understands a word of- so he can't hang out with them much anymore. Allura and Shiro are always discussing strategy and she's so busy running the castle that Lance would feel bothersome disturbing her. When Shiro's not with Allura (or Keith on the rare occasion he is actually on the ship) he's in the training room and Lance does not want to even attempt one-on-one training with Shiro. There's only so much time you can spend talking to Coran. Lance doesn't understand 90% of what he says so the conversation can be very one-sided. So without Keith Lance has been on his own which hurts even more because they had just started to get along and become actual friends.

After the parade ended each of the paladins were given a crown made of the native flowers that reminded him of daisies. His were red to match his lion; Keith’s lion. After receiving their flower crowns Allura and Shiro followed the leader of the Naeri into the palace to discuss the possibility of them joining the Voltron Coalition. The Naeri were very birdlike with their beaks and wings but instead of feathers they had what looked like fish scales adorning their wings. Before Allura left for the meeting she dismissed the other paladins and told Hunk, Pidge and Lance to explore the city and enjoy the celebrations but under no circumstances could they leave Vagron. 

The trio immediately hit up some food stalls and as they ate the very delicious Naerian version of a burrito they browsed the market place. Merchants were selling everything from jewellery to perfumes to fruits. The entire market sector was huge with wide open spaces to walk between stalls so their wings wouldn't knock any of the wares over. As Lance was examining a bottle of what he guessed was some type of moisturiser he heard Hunk raving about the fascinating architecture of the surrounding buildings and comparing it to buildings on other planets they've visited.

"It's interesting how they designed everything to accommodate their wings, it's sort of reminiscent of the city in Lipson 5. I wonder if we could find an expert to discuss this with?" Hunk rambled excitedly to Pidge while pointing at the various features of a nearby restaurant.

"If you two wanna talk engineering go ahead, I'd rather look at some more shops then get bored to death listening to that," Lance offered as he put down the bottle of cream and turned to face the other two paladins.

"If you're sure man. We'll meet up with you again later once we're done," Hunk promised as he waited for Lance's nod of confirmation before he high fived Pidge and they sped off to find an engineering expert. Lance can’t keep with their technobabble and there’s no point in him even trying. Maybe a nice outing by himself out of the castle will cheer him up and if not he’ll just go back and purchase all the beauty products the tall Naerian was selling.

He wandered around the city for a while, just taking in the sites, the people and the atmosphere of festivity. A couple of people, mainly kids, came up to him and asked for autographs and pictures. Lance dutifully signed his name and posed for pictures while cracking jokes and making the kids giggle. Most of the children looked up at him in awe as if he was a hero. Which is the opposite of how he’s been feeling lately. This is the first planet they’ve liberated since they’ve started doing these Voltron shows and yeah Lance did enjoy the break at the start but it’s been months. Voltron’s purpose is to free planets and battle Galra and that has taken a backseat. He feels like he’s sitting idle or wasting time but no one else seems to feel the same.

As the hours dragged on and it got dark Lance realised that he had reached the outskirts of the city as there were few buildings and the pavement was turning into a purple grass. The ground was mostly uphill from there so he decided to climb up until he got tired. He sat down on the dry alien grass and looked out onto Vagron.The view of the city was simply breathtaking. Lance followed the path of the river that wound through the city until it was obscured behind what he assumed was an apartment block. The city was doused in every colour under the sun, earthy greens, rich reds, deep blues and bright yellows. He lay back on the slightly and just stared at the unfamiliar sky filled with unfamiliar stars. So similar to the sky back on earth but it just felt wrong. The two moons of the planet was the most obvious difference at first glance but at least he could still see stars and pretend they were the same ones as back home.

"You're a hard man to find when you want to be," announced a voice to Lance's left. 

Lance leapt up into a sitting position and the only thing he could utter was a shocked "Keith?" Once he regained the ability to function he asked "What are you doing here?"

"Allura called Kolivan and asked could some of the Blades come over to help with negotiations since the Naerian Leader wasn't fully convinced that 'good' Galra exist and he didn't want to join the coalition until he met Kolivan and talked to him. I wasn't really needed so I went looking for you," Keith explained and Lance stomach tightened when he heard Keith utter that last sentence. He was looking for me Lance thought giddily. Maybe he’s been missing me too.

"I'm glad you're here man. You missed the parade. Everyone was cheering for us. I must've signed a hundred autographs," Lance bragged but there was no real arrogance in it, not anymore.

"Oh believe me I know all about your fans. In between missions we watch 'The Voltron Show' back at the base. I've never laughed so hard in my life," Keith declared with a smirk. "I didn't know you were so flexible."

Lance's face instantaneously turned bright red and he started to stammer while Keith begin to laugh, his head thrown back. His laugh turned into the cutest snort Lance has ever heard in his life. He could feel his chest warm and his heart lighten just listening to it. As Lance stared at Keith slowly come down from his laughing high, his cheeks were a soft pink and Lance knew he had just the thing to match.

"Here," Lance removed the flower crown from his head and carefully placed it on top of Keith head while gently tucking a lock of hair behind his ear, "Red suits you better than me. It's always been your colour." Keith tentatively reached up and caressed a few of the petals. When he turned back to look at Lance his purple eyes were shining and he was smiling softly. The flowers really did suit him and the image made Lance feel warm all over.

Their moment was interrupted by a deafening bang and they both snapped their heads to view the fireworks that were being let off by the Naeri. The sky was lit up by a kaleidoscope of colours, first blue, then red, then green, yellow and finally, purple representing each paladin of Voltron. Next was all of the colours together and the fireworks formed their own Voltron figure in the sky. It was spectacular. Lance glanced over at Keith who was equally as bewitched by the light show. Lance got lost in the sparkles of colour lighting up Keith's eyes as they reflected the fireworks. They've never looked more beautiful. His heart has never felt lighter.

Most people describe having a crush by saying they feel butterflies in their stomach. Well Lance feels like a firework is about to explode in his chest. Keith makes him feel fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story give it a kudos and if you really liked it leave a comment! It would make my day.  
You can find me on [tumblr with the same username](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/allhailqueenpidge)  
If you want to reblog the fic on tumblr [here is the link!](https://allhailqueenpidge.tumblr.com/post/187197533005/he-makes-me-feel-fireworks-keithlance-gen-11)


End file.
